After College
by jjprules
Summary: This is what life is like after they all graduate collage. Will follow all the couples: Amfie, Moy, Jara, Peddie, Fabina
1. Chapter 1

6 years later (everyone just graduated collage)

Patricia's POV

I was sitting in the bathroom starring at the thing in my hands. What was I going to do? Eddie had said that he didn't want children right now we had talked about it not 2 weeks ago. I had no clue how I was going to tell him. As I was thinking about how to tell him I heard a noise out in the hall. Eddie was home, I had to tell him.

Eddie's POV

As I walk into the house Patricia walks out of the bathroom. She looks like she has been crying and if you know Patricia then you know she never cries. The only time I have ever seen her cry is when I proposed and that was only 1 single tear. As I walk up to here she looks down at her feet.

"What's wrong Trixie?" I hate seeing her sad, it makes my heart melt. "I have something to tell you," she says as she plays with her engagement ring, a tell-tail sign she is nervous. (Engagement ring on profile) "Ok, well tell me, it's not like I am just going to walk out. I love you Patricia. I am not going anywhere." "I am pregnant," She mumbled so lo I could barely hear. "What?" "I am pregnant," this time louder. As I look at her face I see tears streaming down her cheeks.

Eddie's POV

I stare at her for a minute taking in the news, and then I grab her and spin her by the waist. When I set her back down she looks at me confused. "I thought you didn't want kids right away?" "I thought we should wait a little bit but, how could I not want a mini you and me running around." She seems relieved when I told her that. "Did you really think I would leave you because you are pregnant?" When she gave a tiny nod I continued "I will never leave you Patricia. I love you when I asked you to marry me I meant it." I told her with a smile.

I took her by the hand and pulled her over to the couch where I laid down and pulled her down with me. Soon I heard her steady breathing and knew she had fallen asleep. As I carried her into our bed room and lay down next to her I can't help but think how lucky I am to have her.

( Author's note: The next chapter will be on another couple)


	2. Chapter 2

Mara's POV

As I woke up and got ready for day I couldn't help worry about Jerome. He was supposed to call last night and tell me when he was going to get back but he hadn't did that mean something had happened was he alright. I needed to stop worrying it could mean he just hadn't been able to get to a phone, which was always possible when you were out on duty for the army. Yes after high school Jerome had gone into the army surprising everyone. As I went into the kitchen I heard a knock on the door when I opened it the only thing there was a note saying to go out back. I walked around the house and to the back yard. I froze he was here, he was actually here.

Jerome's POV

As she walked around back I marveled in her beauty. I hadn't gotten to see her in 9 months and as long as I was here I wasn't going to let her out of my site. When she saw me she started to cry running at me and I crushed her to me never wanting to let go.

"Hey." "You're back?" She looked scared as she waited for the answer. "Yeah, I'm back until they call me in again. But they promised me I would have at least two months home so I get to be home on our anniversary. We had gotten married right before I had left for duty the first time about two years ago. "Why don't we go inside? I haven't had a decent breakfast in ages. And don't worry about work today he gave you the week off," I say with a smile. As we walk hand in hand to the front door and into the kitchen I know that when I have to go back I will hate every minute I am not with her more and more.

(Author's note: next one will be on fabina. I you have any ideas for drama for any of the couples feel free to tell me. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.)


	3. Chapter 3

Fabian's POV

As I walked into the house I was greeted by Nina running up to me and hugging me. "What was that for?" I was slightly confused, not that I didn't enjoy it but normally she would stay put to finish her work. We had both graduated as Egyptologists. Nina was currently working on reading as many books on Anubis as possible for her research. "The wedding is in three weeks and I am just so excited," she was smiling brightly. We were going to be the second couple to get married of our friends. With little over three weeks she was constantly on the phone with Amber.

Nina's POV

I was so happy when Fabian asked me to marry him I still couldn't believe it. In three weeks I would be Nina Rutter. I had everything planned all we had to do now was board a plan two days before the wedding and when we got to the plaza **(Author's note: the plaza from bride wars. I love that movie)** everything would be set. I had my work for the day so I pulled Fabian over to the table where I had pictures of everything: flowers, bridesmaid dresses, table pieces, everything but my dress. Fabian sat down on a chair and pulled me on top of him so I was sitting in his lap. "It looks wonderful. I knew you and Amber could do it. It will be the best wedding ever," he stated then he leaned down and kissed me.

(Author's note: Sorry this was such a short chapter. I promise to make it longer next time.)


	4. Chapter 4

Amber's POV

I was sitting in my office trying to figure out how to design the belt to go with the dress I had just finished when Alfie walked in and kissed me. "Hey Boo, what are you doing?" He was always so sweet. "Trying to figure out what design should go on the belt buckle," I explained. Since our marriage 1 year ago he had really taken an interest in clothes. He had helped me with colors and some other things on many occasions. "Use this one," he pointed to an simple little design that I had made as a doddle. "Ok, thanks babe," I replied as I started to draw the design again on the belt. **(Author's note: Belt is on my profile.)**

Alfie's POV

Amber was really good at the design thing it was fun to watch her work. She would always be so concentrated she would hardly notice I was there meaning I could watch her as she would be when I wasn't home. Tonight was a special night though and no matter how much I loved to watch her I wanted it to be special. So I pulled her up out of the chair and told her to go get dressed up. "Why?" "Because I am taking you some where special and I know if I don't warn you you'll get mad at me." "Oh Alfie,"she gushed she loved when I surprised her.

When we got to the hill she gasped all around we lights hung from trees and a blanket with a little pick nick at the top. "I love it," she whispered tears in her eyes. "But why did we have to get all dressed up?" she was confused, so she had forgot what today was. "Because today it the day you finally said yeas to me today is out 7 year anniversary of being together. And because it was prom that night I wanted to recreate it a little bit." After I said this she really started to cry, "That is so sweet." I grabbed her hand and lead her to the blanket. We ate the small dinner I had packet then I grabbed her hand turned on the stereo to the first song we had ever danced to and pulled her to me. We stayed like that for hours just dancing and talking. When we finally went home we both just lay down in bed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

(Author's note: I thought this would be cute since Amber went way recently.)


	5. Chapter 5

Joy's POV

I was sitting looking though my old year book. I was all fat, I mean being seven months pregnant can do that to someone but come on. I couldn't see my feet anymore and it was starting to get really irritating. As I was getting up to go to the bathroom, which I did a lot lately, I heard Mick come through the door. I smiled as I turned around "What are you doing home? Practice doesn't end for another hour." Mick had indeed become a professional soccer play like he wanted. "I wanted to spend time with you besides I wanted to go to the doctor's appointment with you," he said with a smile. "Mick I don't want you missing practice over me. You have come to every single one. I think you can miss one," I loved that he was doing this for me but I didn't want him to get in trouble with the team. "I know but they were only working with the goalies, so I asked the coach and he said I could go."

Mick's POV

As we walked into the doctor's office I started to get nervous just like I always did. I was going to be a dad; I would have to look after another living thing that would depend on me. I really didn't want to mess this up. I took Joy's hand and we went to the room. When the nurse came in she smiled and she pulled out the ultrasound equipment. As I looked at my little girl I smiled. "Both the babies' heart beats are great they both look healthy," she said with a smile. I stared at her. "Both?" Joy asked incredulously she was surprised as well that was a good sign, I hadn't missed anything. "Yes both you guys are having twins. Did you guys not know this before now?" "NO!" Joy looked a little panicked. "I will be right back I have to go talk to the doctor about this. I grabbed Joy's hand. "We are having twins. Two little girls to hold and to watch grow up." "How are we going to do this?" "We'll get through it Joy, I promise." I stated as I leaned down and kissed her hand.

(Author's note: Sorry these chapters are so short. I just wanted you to get a feel for where the couples are at. I plan on writing longer chapters from now on, so bare with me if I don't update for a day or two.)


	6. Author's Note

I am sorry I haven't written any thing I recently had a relative die and I have been visiting family and him one more time the funeral will be Monday. I hope you guys can forgive me I will try to update tomorrow if not the latest will be Saturday.


	7. Chapter 6

Patricia's POV:

I was lying in bed when I heard my alarm go off. I worked at home now designing clothes for Amber's fashion company; I did the "Goth" line as Amber calls it. The alarm was really more of Eddie's wake up call than mine. Sometimes I would get up and make breakfast for us and other times I just couldn't make myself get out of bed. Today was one of the days when I just couldn't get up that was until I knew I had to puke. As I ran to the bathroom and started to throw up the Chinese food we ate last night, Eddie walked in behind me and held up my hair. I had hardly ever in the past four months had morning sickness (and I didn't want to make a habit out of it) but each time Eddie had walked in behind me and held my hair so that it didn't get disgusting. I really did love him, he was so sweet and I knew how I could be. I mean I made him go get pickles for me at midnight and then made he throw them away when the smell made me sick. He never once complained. As I got up to go make us breakfast now that I was out of bed I thought that I knew just how to thank him.

When Eddie walked in the door I could tell he was in a bad mood. So I got up from the table and walked over. "I have a surprise for you!" I was really excited; I knew he would love it. "Not right now Patricia. I had a really crappy day at work and all I want to go do is take a shower and lay down." "But I spent all day on it. Please come and see it, please?" "God Patricia why do you always have to whine? Whine, whine, and whine. That's all you ever do any more." I was shocked Eddie had never said anything like this to me before especially since I was pregnant and was overly sensitive. "I can't believe you. I am carrying your child, I did something nice for you and all you can do is scream?" I was mad now, not only was I hurt but my hormones were out of control. "I am not dealing with this, I'm leaving." "Fine, just walk away." "I will!" With that he walked out of the house without a second glance.

Eddie's POV:

I didn't mean to snap at Patricia, I had just had a really bad day at work and she looked all perky and I don't know I just did. As I was walking back to the house one day later, I knew I would apologize and ask of forgiveness. So when I walked into the house to find Patricia crying on the couch I was surprised, I checked my watch only 8:30. "What are you doing?" I asked temporarily forgetting about our fight. "Now you want to answer my calls and talk to me? Well I don't want to talk to you." She was mad at me which I expected. "I am sorry Trixie, I was upset and tired but I shouldn't have snapped at you." "I can't believe you didn't answer. I left you message after message this afternoon begging you to come home. I mean I figured you would want to know that your baby died, but hey you know what forget it." Her voice broke when she said baby. "What? Trixie if this is some joke to get back at me this isn't funny." I couldn't believe she would do this to me. "It's not some joke and you would know that if you actually cared enough to answer your phone." She was yelling now as she ran crying to our bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

(Author's Note: I am so sorry for the delay. I will be updating again soon. I know that it's sad but I had to have some Peddie drama in there. Please review to tell me what you think and if you like things like this if not I will hold off on doing it again. Thanks.)


	8. Chapter 7

Mara's POV:

I was sitting on the couch in the living room; Jerome had been back for 4 months and would stay for another 2 months. We had been talking about if he would reenlist after he got back next time. I wanted him to help people but I also wanted him here. I remember the night he got back. I had cooked us spaghetti, which was one of his favorites. As we sat at the table in a comfortable silence, he looked up at me and said "What would you say about starting a family?" We had talked about it a few times but had always held off because Jerome was always gone. I knew he wanted a family and I did to, though preferably after I was married. Jerome had yet to ask me to marry him. I knew why, he didn't want me to say no and him to be left alone. If only he knew how much he meant to me.

Jerome came in and sat down on the couch next to me. I turned to him, he looked nervous, Jerome was never nervous. I leaned in and kissed him, "What is it?" I knew from experience that asking Jerome things straight out worked better than trying to get him to tell you on his own. "I love you." "I love you too," I was confused, he had told me he loved me before but, he had never started a conversation with it. I became even more curious when he started to fidget. Jerome was normally very relaxed, it used to bother me but now it was like a calming presence. "What's bothering you? Just tell me." I didn't need bad news I had recently acquired a job working as a lawyer, I had gone to school for it but never found a job, and I had a big case coming up. I gasped as he got down on one knee. "Mara Jaffray, will you make me the happiest man on earth by doing me the honor of marrying me?"

Jerome's POV:

I had done it I had finally asked Mara to marry me. I just had to wait for an answer. As I was looking up at her, I saw tears streaming down her face. "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes." I stood up and spun her around after I set her down I leaned in and kissed her. A robber could have come in and stole everything and I wouldn't have noticed, Mara was the only thing right now. I was in my dream world: I was with my Mara. I picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed room.

ღ ➳✄ 卐 §

When I woke up the next morning Mara was still asleep in my arms. I loved watching her sleep; she was just so beautiful and relaxed. Mara is very high strung most days she likes getting things done and she likes them done perfectly. As I was staring at her face she started to stir. I decided I would get up and get ready then make her some breakfast. When I was done in the shower I started to make her oatmeal and fresh orange juice, her favorite. Right when I put her plate down, she came stumbling into the room. "You didn't have to do all this I could have made breakfast," she said as she sat down. "It's fine. I wanted to make you breakfast, a thank you for saying yes last night." "Jerome, you don't have to thank me. I love you and I want to marry you. So when are we going to tell everyone, I know Poppy will be excited." She was tight Poppy would be excited, she absolutely loved Mara. She had once told me that ever since Mara helped us get our dad out of jail, she had felt like Mara was her big sister. She had gone on to say I better not mess it up. I had told her I loved Mara and I would do everything in my power to keep her. I had meant it, I had been worried that because I signed up for the army Mara would want to leave and go see other people, but she had supported me whole heartedly. "So what are we doing today since its Saturday and we don't have work?" "Well 1st off I thought we could go see Poppy and my dad since your right about Poppy being excited. I have a feeling that she alone will take up most of our morning. Then I thought we could go do some window shopping for some wedding stuff. I know that it's early but I know how you get and I figure after that we could go to dinner at Croissants." **(Author's note: idk if that's an actually restaurant and it sounds familiar so if I stole it from someone I am sorry.)** "That would be perfect Jerome," was all she said as she went to get ready but, I knew she was smiling.

(Author's note: I changed part of the beginning because I thought it could be better. Most of what I had already posted is still there but I changed a few things.)


	9. Chapter 8

Joy's POV:

I was lying in bed snuggled into Mick's arms when suddenly I felt something wet go down my legs. Had I peed myself? That's when I felt pain rip through my stomach, I was in labor. I WAS IN LABOR, I had to go to the hospital NOW. "Mick, Mick get up we need to go to the hospital." "What? What is it Joy, can't we go tomorrow," was his only reply as he was still half asleep. "NO. The babies are coming NOW. I need to get to the hospital." That woke him up, he jumped up and raced to the closet grabbing our emergency bag and then grabbing the car keys. I was waddling though the bedroom door when I heard the car start and he walked back in looking panicked. He helped me out to the car and he started to drive to the hospital. I could tell he was nervous because as we were driving he kept getting all worked up over 'people's stupid driving'. Right when we got to the hospital Mick jumped out and grabbed the bag then rushed me into the waiting room. "My wife is in labor and needs a doctor." They brought out a wheel chair to take me to my room, which only made me feel old but I was then hit with a contraction and didn't care. When we got to the room the doctor came in and started asking a bunch of questions like "On a scale of 1 to 10 how much does it hurt?" and "Are you going to be taking the epidermal?" I of course was, I was not that great with pain.

ღ ➳✄ 卐 §

Mick's POV:

I was in the waiting room. Patricia, Amber, and Alfie had come as soon as I called them. As we all sat waiting for the doctor to come out and tell us what was happening Amber went down and got us all coffee excluding Patricia because she hates coffee, instead she got a Diet Dr. Pepper. Right as Amber sat down the doctor came out saying that both baby girls were fine and so was Joy. I walked into Joy's room alone the others saying they would come in to see them in a bit. "How are you doing?" I asked Joy as I sat down. She was holding our two little girls in her arms. "Good, but we still have to get names for them. Would you like to hold one?" "Yeah," was the only response I could come up with, I was breathless as I took my little girl into my arms. "I think this one should be Dakota Marie Campbell." "Then this one will be Jordan Bay Campbell," she said with a smile. We had already picked out names for the babies so all we had to do was pick which one got which name. I had thought it would be hard but looking at Dakota with Joy's brown hair and my blue eyes and then there was Jordan with my blond hair and Joy's brown eyes. They were the exact opposite to remember which means we wouldn't get them mixed up, I only hoped it wouldn't cause problems later on. I looked back at Joy and noticed she was dozing off, I took Jordan from her and kissed her forehead before bringing the others in quietly.

We were taking the babies home today. After Joy woke back up she talked to people. She asked Patricia if she was alright to be here after what had happened to her. Patricia had said she wouldn't have missed her best friend giving birth for the world, and she had been made godmother after all. Joy also asked if she had talked to Eddie lately. Patricia was quite for a moment before saying no and that was the end of it. After that they talked about how the girls were going to be. Amber swore "Both would love pink" while Patricia said "Dakota will love green, blue, and black like her and I will make sure of it." Joy went along, "I bet that if you do that Amber will make Jordan like the color red just to make you mad." "As long as I have one of the girls on my side," was Patricia's only response. They continued on like that for hours with things like music, subjects, personality, food, and morning or night. When visiting hours were over no one wanted to leave but they knew Joy need to rest so they went with promises to come visit sometime soon.

(Author's note: Sorry it took so long for me to update I had a bit of writers block and I promise to try and update more often. Any way I hope you liked this chapter. Review and tell me what you thought.)


	10. Chapter 9

Nina's POV:

I was as the PLAZA. I couldn't believe it in two days I was getting married. I walked up to my room saying bye to Fabs in the elevator, Amber was being a stickler saying that we had to have separate rooms until after the wedding or there might be a chance he could see me in my dress and as Amber stated 'That is not acceptable'. As I walked into my room I gasped it was beautiful. "So do you like your room?" a voice sounded behind me. I turned and standing there was Amber. "Amber!" I ran over and we hugged she smiled at me, "this room is beautiful." "I knew you would love it. So the other girls will get her around noon tomorrow and then we can go look around before turning in early," she really was excited. "Thank you for doing all this, planning the wedding and everything," and I meant it everything was perfect and we had had no problems at all. "It's nothing Nins you know I love doing this sort of thing, I just can't wait until I can do my own wedding or Patricia's or Mara's. I was thinking for Mara she could have gold and silver and mine of course pink and another color to be determined later but I can't think of any wedding colors for Patricia…" "Amber!" "What?" she turned to face me. "You're rambling again." "Oops," she said with a sheepish grin.

ღ ➳✄ 卐 §

I was now at sitting at a cozy little dinner with Fabian to my left, Alfie right across from him, and Amber across for me. We were sitting discussing what I wanted to do for the rest of the evening. I had decided that I wanted to go to The Lion King which was currently in town and then I wanted to do some window shopping. The guys said that they would go to the play but that they were going to go back to the Plaza when it was over leaving me and Amber to do the shopping.

We were buying our tickets at the performance center when Amber squealed. We all looked at her expectantly, knowing she would tell us without us having to ask. "Mara and Jerome are getting married, but they have been engaged for like two weeks and just didn't tell anyone," she finished with a huff. We all laughed leave it to Amber to be angry when she didn't know some sort of gossip right away. We all sat down in our seats when we heard the five minutes till show time announcement.

Fabian's POV:

The show had just ended when Amber shot out of her seat pulling Nina with her. Alfie and I finally caught up with them outside the theater. We all continued to walk until we were away from the crowd. I could tell Amber was anxious to get going knowing her they would be out as late as Amber would allow for Nina to get enough 'beauty sleep'. Amber and Alfie hugged and Amber promised him she would come back as soon as possible. "Goodnight Fabs," Nina said as she leaned into kiss me. I pulled away, "Night, Nina." After that Amber pulled a laughing Nina away while I smiled.

Alfie and I decided to grab something to eat before we headed back. Soon we came across an Arby's that Alfie deemed fit enough to eat at. As we order our meal I notice that the cashier is flirting with me, and thought it made me slightly uncomfortable I tried to be nice. I looked over at Alfie for help and noticed he was in the same predicament. We found a table away from the registers and waited for our food, both of us vowing to get out of there as soon as possible. As we got our food and look up to thank them we noticed it was the same girls that had been flirting with us. "Hey, if you guys can wait our shifts get off in 15 minutes. My name is Bailey by the way," said the blonde with a giggle at the end. "Like we could so hang out and have some fun. Oh and you can call me Callie," said the brunet. "I am getting married tomorrow," was the only response they got from me. Alfie followed my lead and said "Yeah and I have a girl friend." "And we have geography test tomorrow at the college," the replied coyly at the same time. I looked up, "excuse me?" The blonde placed her hand on my shoulder and giggled "I thought we were naming things we could cheat on." I couldn't take it any more I stood up abruptly and walked out without even grabbing my food. I walked a short ways and then realized I had left Alfie I was about to go back and get him but I came up behind me. "I'm sorry Alfie but I just couldn't do it." "It's all cool man. Come on let's go." We both knew not to bring it up, neither wanted to talk about it so we walked back to the Plaza in silence.

(Author's Note: Sorry to cut you off and not give you a wedding but I thought it would be better if Patricia and Eddie made up before the wedding, but I PROMISE the next Fabina chapter will be their wedding.)


	11. Chapter 10

Amber's POV:

I had just walked in to Nina's room and scared her. I was happy almost nothing surprised Nina after the Snakhara stuff. I was proud of myself. I had just walked out to go to Alfie and I's room to give the couple a bit of alone time before we go to the show and I stole Nina away. As I was walking in I was greeted by Alfie grabbing my waist and spinning me around. "What is it Beau?" I knew that by now Alfie acted all sweet and coupley and everything when he wanted something, not that he wasn't sweet but he was persistent when he wanted something. "Well I found out they have a zombie store in town and I really want to look at it. Could we please go tonight, pppllleeeaaassseee?" "Alfie, we are going to the lion king with Fabina tonight and then Nina and I are going to go browse stores. But I promise that once they leave for the honeymoon we will go look at it before we leave to head home. K babe?" I loved Alfie, he had changed a lot but he still loved zombies. "Yes thank you, thank you, thank you." By this point he was running around skipping. I walked over to him, "You know, we still have a little time before we have to go to The Lion King we could always just relax and watch a movie." He smiled and grabbed my hand pulling me towards that couch and grabbing the remote. We had to channel surf a bit but we finally found a show we could both agree on. It was Storage Wars, Alfie was really interested in the stuff and though I don't look it I love to see the antique things. After all of five minutes I looked over at Alfie he was staring at me and with that we forgot all about the T.V. and just started an amazing make out session on the amazing couch at the amazing plaza that would hold the amazing Fabina wedding. Did I mention everything was AMAZING?

ღ ➳✄ 卐 §

We had just got out of the Lion King and Nina and I said goodbye to Alfie and Fabian. As we were walking around looking in the windows of some stores I stopped dead in my tracks. Right in front of me was the cutest most amazing dress ever and it wasn't something that I had designed. Most designers in my place would have been really mad but I was super excited because I could now get it without looking vain. I dragged Nina into the store and took her over to the dress, grabbed my sized then pulled her to the dressing room. There was NO way I was not getting this. **(Author's Note: Dress is on my page.)** When I stepped out with the dress on I heard Nina gasp there was no way I looked that good, was there? I turned to the mirror, now I gasped I loved this dress it was stunning. It was a shade of pink, it was strapless with a V-neck, and it was SPARKLY You can never have to many sparkles and though some would say its a little promy, I know I can pull it off. I was planning on wearing it for my red carpet when I got my fashion line released. I was planning accessories and shoes and everything else in my head while I paid.

Alfie's POV:

Fabian and I were ordering our food from Arby's I noticed that the people behind the cash registers were flirting with us though mine was a little more subtle about it. I could tell Fabian was getting frustrated. We got sat down and everything just fine but then the girls came out and started to flirt more openly after a while I guess Fabian had had enough because he just got up and left. I shot the girls a glare as I walked out to try and find him. I spotted him and tried to calm him down, I knew he was still tense when we started to walk home but I also knew that he wouldn't calm down any more until he was with Nina so I just gave up.

ღ ➳✄ 卐 §

Right now I was lying in bed waiting for Amber to get back. I loved her and I wanted to know if she found anything. Right as I was going to turn the T.V. on Amber walked in with a great big white bag. "Do you have Nina's dress?" "Of course not Beau, I would never be that careless. I just happen to find the perfect dress for my red carpet event," she said with a smile. "Would you like to try it on for me?" I was doubtful she normally made me wait. "No, you know the rules you get to be surprise besides I wouldn't want to accidentally ruin it," she winked. Oh god that meant I would REALLY like this dress. I couldn't take it any more right when she was done hanging up the dress I grabbed her around the waist and carried her to the bed. They lay down next to each other and started kissing. After a few minutes they completely forgot about the world around them not caring if people heard.

(Author's Note: Sorry it took so long for me to update. I had a severe case of writers block. You will be happy to know that Peddie will be the next chapter, but the question is will they make up? Any ways please R&R. BYE!)


	12. Chapter 11

Eddie's POV:

I walked back into the house. I could hear Patricia in our- I mean her bedroom. We haven't talked since our fight a week ago and I felt absolutely awful for not being there. I knew that I would have to really try to make things right, but I also knew that it wasn't just me that she was mad at she was mad at the situation as well. I cooked myself dinner and left some on the counter for Patricia like I normally did, though she never seems to eat it. Then I walked off to take a shower. As I finished getting ready to go to bed I heard Patricia crying and I finally had enough I grabbed a bobby pin lying around and picked the lock to the door. I was tired of not talking to Yacker and weather she likes it or not we are going to talk tonight.

I went in and walked over to the bed, remembering to keep my temper in check we didn't need another yelling match. "Patricia?" No answer. "Patricia?" I said a little louder. "What do you want? I just want to be left alone," I could tell by the way her voice cracked she didn't want to be alone she just didn't want to be with me. "Patricia please talk to me, I know you're mad and I know that I should have come home, but I am sorry. And I really do love you I would give anything to make it ok again." "Well you can't do anything. No one can do anything now." The way she said it scared me, like someone could have done something in the first place which wasn't true. "Patricia, you do know this wasn't your fault right?" "Yes it was didn't you hear me, the baby died from MALNUTRITION. If I had just eaten more than maybe she would be here." I was right she had blamed herself. "Patricia this is not your fault. You ate about three times more than you normally do, if you ate anymore you would have died from a heart attack from all the fat." "But..." "No buts," I cut her off. "It wasn't your fault," as I said this I took her face in my hands. I leaned down and kissed her, as I was doing so I pulled her up until she was standing. When I pulled back she had a slight smile on her lips. "So are we still going to Fabian and Nina's wedding?" "Of course," it took her a minute to realize that I meant it was tomorrow. When she finally did she started flying around the room packing trying to grab everything at once. I chuckled to myself as I went to help her after her remark of "Edison Sweet stop standing there and help me!"

Patricia's POV:

We just arrived at the airport, I paid the cab driver and grabbed my bag from Eddie. "Let's go find the soonest flight and hope that we will make it," Eddie said with a smile. I knew he was joking but it still made me feel bad, I mean I was the reason we had to scramble to get here even though I knew Eddie didn't mind. "Yeah lets." I was starting to get tired and I knew that I could sleep on the plane so hopefully we could find one that was soon. I told Eddie that I was going to use the restroom while he checked our bags in and got us tickets. By the time I got back Eddie was only caring both our carry-on bags. "So you found tickets?" I asked as I took my bag. "Yeah, our flight leaves in about 45 minutes and it starts to board in 25 minutes. Would you like to go grab a coffee or something before we go wait?" "Yes please, I haven't had pop in like forever."

ღ ➳✄ 卐 §

We were now on the plane me listening to sick puppies on my ipod and Eddie watching some crime show on his laptop. I would be watching with him but I knew I was going to fall asleep soon so there would be no point in starting to watch it. I closed my eyes begging sleep to come maybe this time I would actually fall asleep. As I was thing that I I started to drift off and the last thing I remember was Eddie saying "Sweet dreams Yacker," in my ear before gently putting my head on his shoulder.

(Author's Note: I am sorry for the late update I had a bunch of homework and other things. So I hope you like this chapter and I will tell you the next one will be Peddie to, it will include the begging of the wedding and then the chapter after that will be Fabina and will hold the whole wedding. Review please because they help and make writing a lot easy with your guy's advice.)


End file.
